super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (DBZ)
This is on Goku from the Dragon Ball series. For another version of Goku, go here. Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. Character Description TBA In Super Smash Bros. 4 TBA Attributes TBA Moveset *Neutral: Left-Right-Kick!: Goku performs a punches with his both fists and kick with his left leg. *Forward: Roundhouse Kick: Goku performs a quick roundhouse kick using his right leg. *Up: Upwards Punch: Goku performs an upwards punch into the air with his left fist. *Down: Crouch Kick: Goku performs a single kick with his right leg while crouched. *Dash Attack: Elbow Strike: Goku dashes forward, performing a bash with his right elbow. *Forward Smash: Strong Punch: Goku performs a powerful punch forward with his right fist. *Up Smash: Up Kick: Goku performs a single upwards kick into the air with his right leg. *Down Smash: Ki Force: Goku throws both arms outwards, emitting an invisible force. *Air: Spin Kick: Goku performs a single spin while kicking with his left leg. *Forward Air: Slam Fist: Goku puts both hands together before slamming his fists down. *Back Air: Back Kick: Goku performs a single kick behind himself using his left leg. *Up Air: Flip Kick: Goku performs a quick flip kick. *Down Air: Feet Kamehameha: Goku shoots downwards diagonally while firing a blast of energy from his feet. *Grab Pummel: Saiyan Grab/Stomach Punch: Goku reaches his right hand out in an attempt to grab a player and punches it in the stomach. *Forward Throw: Forward Throw: Goku throws the player overhead forward. *Back Throw: Dragon Throw: Goku spins a couple times while holding the player by the leg before throwing the player behind him. *Up Throw: Uppercut: Goku performs an uppercut on the players head. *Down Throw: Solar Flare: Goku creates a flash of light that stuns the player. *Floor (Back): Kicks around himself. *Floor (Front): Jumps up off the ground feet first. *Floor (Trip): Jumps up, attacking both sides. *Edge (<100%): Does a backward hammer fist. *Edge (100%+): Does a hammer fist. *Neutral Special: Kamehameha: Holding the B button, Goku concentrates his Ki into a single point between his hands as they're cupped together and then thrusts forward to shoot out a powerful streaming beam of ki. *Neutral Special(Saiyan): Warp Kamehameha: Same as its base variation, but as the attack becomes fully charged, Goku gains a brief invincibility frame. During this state, if an opponent attacks him, Goku will teleport behind them and fire the Kamehameha point blank. *Side Special: Ki Blast Barrage: Goku can continually press the B button to fire a series of Ki blasts, which deal slight damage. If Goku holds the B button, he will fire a concentrated Ki blast which deals more damage. *Up Special: Instant Transmission Kick: Goku teleports upward, similar to Mewtwo. If he comes into contact with an opponent, he will perform an upward kick, knocking them away. *Down Special: Super Saiyan: Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan state, this slightly increases the amount of damage he can inflict. *Down Special (Saiyan): Meteor Smash: Goku will pose, and if an opponent attacks him, he will parry their attack with a strong punch, knocking them back. *Final Smash: Super Spirit Bomb: Goku will launch the Super Spirit Bomb. If the attack hits at least one opponent, a cutscene will play where Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, says "See ya later!", then thrusts his arm forward, causing the Spirit Bomb to explode, dealing a large amount of damage. Taunts *Up: Goku's stomach rumbles loudly "Man, I'm hungry!" he says as he rubs his stomach then reenters fighter stance. *Side: Goku will place his right hand on his left shoulder while rotating his left arm: "Not bad!" he says pleasantly then reenters fighter stance. *Down: Goku will take a stance and an energy aura will burst around him- he appears to be charging his energy- Goku can stay like this if not moved or attacked. On-Screen Appearance *Goku jumps off his Kintoun and lands on the stage releasing energy around him. Cheer *Male & Female: GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! Victory Poses *Jumps up happily and nearly falls, but is saved by his Kintoun. Goku lays down and laughs happily on his Kintoun. *Transforms into SSJ and flies away. *Goku waves his arm shouting "See ya next time!" as the Kintoun comes in and both of them flies off. Losing Pose * Event Matches TBA Trophy TBA Costume *Default Costume: Goku's mainstream Dragon Ball Z appearance. *2nd Costume: Yardrat Gear: Goku's outfit he wore when he returned to Earth after his battle with Frieza. His Super Saiyan form is unchanged. *3rd Costume: Cell Saga Jacket: Goku's jacket prior to the Cell Games, and his alternate outfit in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. His Super Saiyan form is unchanged. *4th Costume: Battle-Damaged Gi: Goku's battle-damaged outfit from his battle on Namek. His Super Saiyan form is unchanged. *5th Costume: Saiyan Armor: Goku's outfit from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan 2. *6th Costume: Battle of Gods: Goku's outfit from Battle of Gods, colored brighter. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan God. *7th Costume: Resurrection 'F': Goku's outfit from the most recent Dragon Ball movie. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. *8th Costume: Martial Arts Tournament: Goku's outfit from the end of Dragon Ball Z, worn against Uub in the Martial Arts Tournament. His Super Saiyan form changes to Super Saiyan 3. Gallery Triva TBA Category:Pichu95 Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Category:Heroes